ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Triumphant Roar
This is a highly underrated spell at present. 3 set points for +3STR and +15%ATK is a Godsend. By comparison, the best BLU got in terms of ATK prior to the introduction of this spell was the Attack Bonus trait, which at minimum is 6 set points for a measly +10 ATK. Berserk gives +25%, but its recast can't be reduced by Haste and Fast Cast and has a sizeable -25% DEF penalty as well. Stacking with other attack boosts makes this an amazing spell for boosting weaponskill damage. Unless fulfilling a more tailored party function, this spell should be in every BLU's "all-round" set full time. --Eremes 20:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about using this "full time", because I would just throw on Uppercut and lose 1 STR but gain an extra +1 DEX (seeing as how I'm elvaan), and I'm usually not overly concerned about my melee damage/WS's, because in a zerg situation, or really most situations, I'll just be spamming spells, so I just focus on spell damage > melee damage/WS's. However I do see the advantage of Diffusing this during zerg's, because it doesn't mess w/ other ATK boosting JA's that the melee's are using, as well as lasting an amazing 60 seconds. --RedDragon08 15:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) As a hume, it's hard for me to know what it's like having a race disadvantage, but personally, I find that trading 1 STR for 1 DEX on BLU is criminal, regardless of your race. STR and DEX are not perfectly interchangeable; STR is both the primary, and almost always a secondary, modification for physical spell damage, which will do a lot more for you than DEX, especially at a 1:1 ratio. As long as your accuracy is high, either from gear/food, or simply acc to eva, I would trade DEX for STR any day. And I know I stand alone on this, but in most situations, I'm not spamming spells. 3 years of playing the job has taught me that it's inefficient to do so without support, because once you're out of MP, the melee/WS damage you lose while resting is greater than the spell damage you got in earlier. For solo, I'm more concerned with debuffing and MP gain than spell-spam. In parties, I try to get in as many Vorpal Blades (2 to 3 with Antea and +18 Store TP) between Chain Affinity recasts. Personally, my only gripe with this spell is having to stop for a few seconds to cast it so often, but enhancing your melee DPS and your WS damage will both enhance your overall damage as well as save your MP in any situation where you have your sword drawn. --Eremes 19:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) If you're not spamming spells then the dex is better for crits. As crits do more damage then that 1 str will and you dont have to waste MP. If you don't want to use the points to set Attack Bonus, then use this. --Defiledsickness